Naruto Chanpuru
by frixiewulf13
Summary: This fiction is a mix of plots from different animes plus the rumbling thoughts of the author. "Why can't it be the two of us?" "Because I can't see you as my next lover..." Yaoi, boyxboy, narusasu, add disclaimers, please read and review, no flames...


Author's notes: Well, I'm like so bored right now, that's why I'm writing this fictional story to kill the time. I just thought this long time ago, and I said to myself if I'll try putting it into paper. Anyway, the story is going to be based on the plot or storyline of Lovely Complex, Bokura ga Ita and Junjou Romantica, with a little mix that the author has done himself. So, I just hope that this story would be one good romantic yaoi story.

If you've heard or watched the three mentioned animes, they really have good time skip thingies, and so as I'm going to incorporate that in my story. In addition, even though this is going to be a yaoi story, the main protagonists are NOT gay, in the FIRST PARTS. You'll just going to discover on how each of them turned the other way around.

Again, this is NaruSasu, yaoi. Usual disclaimers too.

Chapter 1: First year is always the toughest year

1st year of high school: Middle of April

"To all the seniors, I wish you good luck as you tread the dangerous roads of your post-high school life. For the 2nd year, spend your incoming summer break in worthwhile activities. And for the freshmen, adjust and work hard for the next three years that would come." Tsunade, the headmaster of Higashi High School had said as she shared her speech to the whole high school community. "Never ever look sideways, but always look forward."

As the headmaster was sharing words of wisdom, one delinquent student in class 1-B was taking a snooze, taking his little time out of his new wonderland: wonderland of video games. This delinquent, a blond with a messy hair was literally sleeping (add the usual bubble that comes out from the nose), while standing and also, talking to himself. What an amazing talent, if you call it a talent.

"Oh yes, its over now, you Ogre king. Here you go... Whack!!" The blond mumbled.

"Man, he's so stupid, probably a moron. Look at that, is he a student, or a delinquent?" The pineapple-haired teen said to one of his classmates.

"Remove the probably. He is indeed a moron." A teen with a pair of red triangle marks on his cheeks replied

"Nice one! Hehehe..."

As our protagonist was, well, taking his time in his wonderland, his bubble (from his nose) popped, waking him up, thus taking him out of his usual virtual place. Shocked, he screamed on the top of his voice and mentioned something...

"MY CHARACTER WAS KILLED!!"

Silence ensured after a few seconds, and afterwards, the poor blond was the newest laughing stock of the school.

"Oh well, as expected from him..." A raven answered to himself.

--

"Uzumaki Naruto, you put our section again into shame. If you just can picture out the face of the headmaster. You are therefore punished by doing community service!" Yamato, their adviser said.

"It can't be helped, Yamato-sensei. Its just, well, I love video games. Hehehe..."

"How about taking a little break from those video games, Uzumaki-kun?"

"Well, I just can't do it, sensei."

"Uchiha-kun, could you place that box near my table. I appreciate your help."

"Yes, sensei." the raven, Uchiha Sasuke, replied.

'Damn it, why is it that all the teachers have this soft spot towards Uchiha Sasuke. Its as if he comes from Athens and I come from Sparta. Damn!' (1) Naruto said to himself as he scratched his head, while Yamato was talking to him on what kind of community service he is going to give to the school.

"Uzumaki-kun, I really don't know what should be your punishment. How about cleaning the classroom for the whole week? No aid from those weekly cleaners."

"That's too much sensei! It would take out my time from my beloved PSP!"

"You're just complaining about your punishment, Uzumaki-kun. Well, its settled, clean the classroom for one whole week. Oh yeah, I forgot, since this is community service, you should also clean the classrooms of the other first year sections. I'll just tell Sarutobi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei."

"That's terrible, Yamato-sensei!"

"No bargains. Well, I think you can bargain to also clean the classrooms of the 2nd year, but I highly doubt it. Remember Uzumaki-kun, that's for one whole week. Don't worry, you are going to start tomorrow."

'Is there such a teacher such as Yamato-sensei? Damn it! Kuso!'

"Here is the box that you've requested for, Yamato-sensei."

"Okay, thank you, Uchiha-kun. As expected from our class representative."

'Uchiha Sasuke. A household name in the school. Popular. Intelligent. Rich. Responsible. Handsome (well, at least, in a boy's perspective). Damn it, why can't I be like him?'

"Boys, you can leave the faculty room. Its about 4pm already, so you can go home. Also, Uzumaki-kun, this will be your last 4pm dismissal time for April, and I think you know why."

"Yes yes, Ya-ma-to-sen-sei." Naruto replied, disgruntled.

"Bye, Yamato-sensei!"

"Ok, bye!"

Naruto and Sasuke left the faculty room together. As the two of them walked together, Naruto is still scratching his head. He knows that the next days would be, Terrible, with a capital letter T.

"I think someone in here is so worried about his community service tomorrow. That's what THAT person gets while being mischievous in the directress' talk." Sasuke said with a smirk in his face.

"Urusai, Uchiha-kun. At least, I'm not a teacher's pet."

'Sasuke might have been trained in some magical arts school. He seems to know what runs in my mind.'

"Oh? Who's the teacher's pet? I think its you, Uzumaki-kun. You always get oral reprimands. Its as if they are the usual things for you. Hehe."

"Damn you, Uchiha-kun. By the way, how'd you know that I was like so troubled about that community service thing? I think you've got this friend who taught you how to read thoughts of other people."

"Huh, as if that exists. It's written all over your face, Uzumaki-kun. Com-mu-ni-ty-ser-vice."

"Help me Uchiha-kun. Huhuhu. I'd be dead meat after I finish that community service."

"Dead meat? I can't picture you out as dead meat, Uzumaki-kun."

"Oh whatever Uchiha-kun. Just tell me that you won't help me out."

"Just kiddin'. I'm gonna help you out, but."

"But??"

"I've got this one request, Uzumaki-kun."

"What is it?"

"Introduce me... to... her..."

"Her?"

"Ya...Yama... Yamanaka-san. Introduce me to her." The raven replied, with a slight blush forming in his cheeks.

"Are you kidding me? Are you interested in that blond, slim girl? Her body's like that of Coke, Coke-in-can."

"Shut up. She... She's pretty by the way, Uzumaki-kun."

"Well, she's somehow pretty. I thought you are interested in Sakura. I'm really going to take your skull out if you do."

"Uzumaki-kun's interested at Sakura? That girl in the cheer-leading squad?"

"Of course, I do like her so much. She's totally my type. Sexy... pretty... hot..."

"Well, Uzumaki-kun, I'm going to help you with your community service, as long as you walk me with Yamanaka-san"

"Sure. Leave it to me, Uchiha-kun."

The right clenched fists of the two boys met as a sign to seal their agreement.

--

This will be the first day of Naruto's community service day. And so, he started to do the things he needs to do: befriend Yamanaka Ino as soon as possible.

"Yamanaka-san, let's be friends!" Naruto said as he raised his right thumb up.

"Huh?"

--

Its around 4pm, and so as Naruto has started cleaning the classroom of 1-A. The two friends divided the work. Naruto is in-charge of the floor, blackboard and the windows, as Sasuke arranges the tables and chairs. While they were cleaning, Sasuke was really interested on how his 'walk-with-Yamanaka-san' would go.

"So, so, Uzumaki-kun, how did it go?"

"Hmm... I think I need to put a little more effort to befriend her. Don't worry, this Sunday's gonna be the day. It would be the three of us. I'm gonna leave you two afterwards. Is that good for you?"

"Betcha! That's good. Umm, is it fine if we meet at Hachiko?" (2)

"Okay, I'm gonna tell her. Its gonna be okay. After all, that was a man's agreement, right? You're helping me out in this damn community service, while I'm helping you out in another way."

"Yup, that's right!"

The work was done pretty fast. In an hour, the pair is halfway in the last section, 1-D.

"Oh man, that was such a work! Thanks for your hardwork, Uchiha-kun."

"No probs, Uzumaki-kun. I'm drenched with sweat now. Won't you mind if I change shirts in this room."

"Its fine. We're both guys anyway."

Sasuke turned his back on Naruto and stripped off the school uniform that was drenched with sweat. He grabbed his bag and searched for his extra shirt. He brings one extra shirt every school day. As Naruto was taking his time to take a little breather, his eyes accidentally landed on Sasuke's wonderful back.

'Man, Sasuke's so sexy for a guy. His back is perfectly matched with his porcelain-like complexion. That's what they call, sexyback. Wait, he's a guy. I shouldn't be interested with the likes of him anyway.' (3)

Naruto turned his head to the windows, so his attention will be diverted from Sasuke to the breath-taking view of Tokyo.

"Uzumaki-kun, would you be okay if you won't change your shirt? You'd get some freakin' illness if you won't." (4) Sasuke said as he folded his drenched clothes properly, making its way to his backpack.

"Need not worry about me, Uchiha-kun. My apartment is just a stone's throw away from school, so it really doesn't bother me a lot."

"Let's go home together, Uzumaki-kun."

"Sure."

--

For the next two days, this was the usual routine that the pair has done. Naruto has forgotten that this community service was that damn troublesome, and for Sasuke, he thinks that this would be his first stepping stone on having his first girlfriend, ever.

It was a Thursday then, when Sasuke has started talking about his family.

"Uzumaki, is it okay with you if you'd have dinner with us tomorrow at around 7:00pm? My parents want to see you. They want to see how I fair in school, and so as they'd decided that I'm gonna bring a classmate home. Is it alright with you, Uzumaki?"

"Oh well, I'm really not that sure, Uchiha. Its just that, I need to ask my parents if its okay with them. Don't worry, I think they're gonna allow me."

"Give me your phone Uzumaki. I'll put my cellphone number in so you can contact me."

"Thanks. I'll put my number in your phone too."

"See you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, bye! Thanks again. I'd reply to your invitation as soon as possible."

--

8:00pm, Thursday night.

Sasuke's phone rang. Its his message alert tone.

"Uchiha, its alright with my parents. I'm gonna be there. Anyway, thanks for the invitation."

Once Sasuke finished reading the received message, he can't control his smile. He muttered "Dobe."

--

After cleaning the four classrooms, Naruto and Sasuke changed clothes. Every time Naruto sees a half-naked Sasuke, he never fails to catch the porcelain body of his beloved friend. Can't it be that Naruto has taken a liking on Sasuke? Well, let's just say that Naruto has never crossed that path, yet.

"Uzumaki, let's go! Let's just wait for my brother who'd be driving a red sports car."

'Oh freakin' Uchiha! He's so damn rich that his brother has a red sports car. Kuso. I'm like so jealous right now. I wish I had one.'

"Wow! Hey Uchiha, what does your family do for a living? My dad's an executive officer in a private company in Minato-ku, and so is my mom." (5)

"Our family is descent of military personnel and attorneys. My dad works for the police, while my mom takes part in a law firm. My brother is going to the States and study in West Point, so it leaves me to study Law, either in Tokyo or probably in the States."

"That's good for you Uchiha. I think that's your brother, in that... Oh my... A Ferrari!"

"Its fine, Uzumaki. Come on in." Sasuke said as he called his still shocked friend.

Naruto was still in a state of shock. He has never thought that he would ride a Ferrari in his whole life.

"Don't worry Uzumaki, if we'd have some projects or activities that should be done outside of the school, you are always welcome to ride in my Porsche."

'Oh fuck! He's got a Porsche?! Man, he's like living a life in a bed of roses.'

"Aniki, this is my classmate, Uzumaki Naruto. We're in really good terms together."

"Oh, I see Sasuke. Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-san." Sasuke's older brother replied.

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto answered.

"Uzumaki, he's my older brother, Uchiha Itachi. We've got around five or six years age gap."

"Oh, isn't it that the two of you really do look a like. I mean your hair and complexion are like very similar."

"Well, brothers typically have some attributes that they share together. But there are still some points wherein we differ, Uzumaki-san." Itachi replied as he concentrated in driving the Ferrari.

"So, we're here."

Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto have arrived the Uchiha residence. It was one of the largest and the most beautiful mansions in Tokyo. The walls were composed of aged bricks, with lichens that have attached onto it. The bricks, which were originally reddish orange in color, was now dark green due to those Bryophytes. Blooming cherry blossom trees were at the path walk, showing the beauty and limit of life. A large fountain is located at the front, right next to the parking space, which is sprinkling the blessing of life, water. The main house is mainly of Dutch architecture, with the predominance of white, which represents purity. A large balcony overlooks the whole city.

'This is what you call filthy rich. I can be drowned with money in here, literally speaking.' Naruto thought.

Naruto was amazed as he reached the Uchiha residence. It was something that has surpassed his initial expectations. Wonderful is an understatement that would describe the whole Uchiha residence. Beautiful would probably fit, but it seems that beauty is still not enough.

"Come on in, Uzumaki. My parents will be home at around 6:30pm, so why don't you spend your time in my room for the mean time."

"No problem with me, Uchiha. Its just, I get a queer feeling of being amazed as I'm in your mansion."

--

"Sugoi! Uchiha, you have such a large array of video games in here. Man, this is the Ninja Fights 4: Attack of the Red Moon. You've also got The Inferno: Dante's Adventure. Man, can I borrow these two?" Naruto said filled with excitement. (6)

"Sure. Just make sure that you return them in good shape." Sasuke replied.

"Good thing that I was allowed by my parents to be in here. If not, I'll probably never see these games, ever."

"Hehe. My parents buy me those things, even though I'm not addicted to those video games, unlike you."

"Oh, is that so, Uchiha-teme-kun?"

"Yeah, that's it. Dobe."

"You wanna pick up a fight, Uchiha-teme? My knuckles haven't met a human being's skull for a long time. I think your skull would be pretty good as I hit it hard."

"Whatever, dobe. I'll just use my jujitsu against you."

"Well, I'm really not in the mood for a fight. Its your turf anyway, and I'm no challenge if I'm just your guest. Wait 'till you'd be my guest and I'll make you into a bloody mess."

"Walk the walk and talk the talk, Uzumaki-dobe."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! What's this?" Naruto asked as he went near to a certain album that was placed above Sasuke's bed.

"Hey, hey, don't do that. That's mine Uzumaki."

"Let me see. Let me see."

"No!"

"Just for 30 seconds, Uchiha."

"Yada!"

The two friends fought over for the album that Naruto wants to see and what Sasuke wants to hide.

"Yaaaaaadaaaa!!"

"Yes, I got it! Its... Its... YAMABOUZU!! Hey, Uchiha, are you a fan of Yamabouzu?" (7) Naruto said as he wavered the Yamabouzu album that Sasuke owns.

"Uhmm... Sort of... I do listen to Yamabouzu. He's a good singer, and I like his songs. Do, do... Do you like him to?" Sasuke asked Naruto shyly. Its as if Sasuke's very shy to let Naruto now that he is one big Yamabouzu fan.

"Daisuki! I love Yamabuozu. His songs rock! I've got this limited edition Yamabouzu album when he had his concert in Nagoya."

"Let me see that album next time, Uzumaki. I also have this Yamabouzu's limited edition apparel that you can get only in concerts. Man, it's freakin' cool!"

"Knock! Knock! Excuse me Sasuke, mom and dad are here already." Itachi said to Sasuke.

"Aniki, we'll just go down in a few minutes." Sasuke answered.

The boys went down and had their dinner, and of course, with Naruto there. They had a little chit chat concerning a lot of things, like school work, hobbies, family and the like. It's pretty boring, so let's skip it.

--

"Man, I'm full! That was such a good dinner, Uchiha. Thanks for that!"

"No problem, Uzumaki. This Sunday, don't forget it, okay?"

"Sure, its with Yamanaka-san, right? I'll just text you. I'll take care of it."

"Let me bring you home, Uzumaki."

"Thanks!" Naruto replied with a bright smile.

--

"It's pretty good that our Sasuke has found a good friend. He has really grown up and has moved on from his past." Sasuke's dad, Fugaku, has said.

"Yup. Its pretty good for him. He really has been more mature nowadays." Sasuke's mother replied.

"I remember after that Hyuga incident, Sasuke has isolated himself from the real world. Its good that he really has moved on."

"How I wish that his past won't come back haunting him all over again." Itachi inserted himself when his parents talked about Sasuke.

--

Before Friday came to an end, text messages were sent between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Uchiha, thanks! Anyway, we're going to meet at Hachiko, at around 2:30pm. Yamanaka-san and I will wait for you there."

"Sure, no probs."

--

Sunday came pretty fast and Sasuke came early. He has waited for 15 minutes near Hachiko when Naruto and Ino came.

"Uchiha-san came early." Ino commented.

"Yeah, yeah. He's just too excited nowadays." Naruto answered

"Let me introduce you. Uchiha, this is Yamanaka Ino, and Yamanaka, this is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said as he was introducing the two.

'Well, I'm pretty sure that Yamanaka is really interested with the Uchiha. I wish it will be them, later.'

"So, Uzumaki, where are we going now?" Sasuke asked.

"I dunno? Probably it would be a good start if we look at the movie houses first to see if there is a good show or so."

"Yeah, Uzumaki-kun is right. Let's check it up." Ino said as she agreed with what Naruto has commented.

Naruto, Sasuke and Ino walked together and went to the nearest movie house. As they were walking, Naruto remained silent as to allow the two to talk. But it seems that Naruto's efforts are very futile: the two are somehow 'shy'.

'Man, Uchihas are so slow. Man, there's this person that he wants, but yet he won't bite. Argh!'

"Oh, we've arrived to a movie house. Uhmm, there's not a good movie in there. Those are pretty boring, I think." Ino said to the two as she was reading the movie posters.

"Is that so? How about a little snack at McDonald's, then we can think on what we are going to do next." Naruto gave an option.

"That's a good plan, Uzumaki." Sasuke said.

--

At McDonald's, the three ordered fries,drinks, burgers and sundaes. Later on, they discussed on the things that they are going to do. And these are what they have planned.

1.) Go to a good arcade shop and play.

2.) Go to a nice karaoke shop and sing.

3.) Go to Yoyogi park and have some little time to walk.

Well, that's what they initially have planned, but Naruto plans to miss the third one so the two can spend their time.

--

In the arcade shop, the three spent their time playing video games.

"Oh, come on Uchiha, don't tell me you're gonna be squashed if you play against me. I always know the result before the game: you lose."

"Is that so, Uzumaki-dobe? Let's see first if you're gonna get knocked out."

After a few minutes.

"Whaaaat? I lost? One more challenge Uchiha, in that video game. You'll taste my finishing attack. Bwahahaha!"

"That's what losers do, Uzumaki. They demand for a rematch. Okay, so be it."

After a few minutes (for the second time).

"See. See. You lost, Uchiha-teme. That's 1-1. You thought I'm a big loser? That's why I was rank number 1 in the arcades when I was in middle school." Naruto bragged.

"Middle school, isn't it?"

"Yup! Uchiha, oi, Uchiha..."

Sasuke was thinking something that had happened to him during middle school.

"Yeah yeah, Uzumaki. I'm here. Something just crossed my mind."

"Oi, Yamanaka. Join us! We're having fun!"

"It's alright, Uzumaki-kun. Just have fun. It's good to see you two to be so happy."

--

"Yosh! Now, let's choose what songs to sing, Uchiha."

"Hmm, how about the song 'Oneechan wa chome chome' by Yamabouzu?" (8)

"Hey, I'm gonna sing that."

"Well, let's settle it up with a duet then."

"Sure!"

"How about you, Yamanaka-san? What do you want to sing?" Sasuke said to Ino.

"Yup, yup! Sing for us, Yamanaka." Naruto added.

"Uhmm... I'm really not that good in singing though."

"Let me pick a song for you then." Naruto commented as he was scanning the songbook.

Well, the three really had fun playing and singing, especially Naruto and Sasuke. It's as if Ino was literally left out by the two.

--

"I'm gonna leave you two now. I need to go home. Sorry if I can't go anymore to Yoyogi park with you guys. Ja!" Naruto said as he went running away from Sasuke and Ino.

"Okay, Uzumaki. Bye!"

"Bye!" Ino added.

--

Early morning, Monday, when Sasuke opened his locker and saw a letter from a certain someone who is familiar from him.

"From: Yamanaka Ino" Sasuke read to himself.

"Why?" Sasuke added.

--

End of Chapter 1

I hope that everyone liked the first chapter. Its pretty long though. I'm like so filled on what I'm going to add in this story. I've thought a lot of things on how to make the whole fiction very interesting. Yeah, I don't have a beta, so if anyone's interested, just tell me.

Take note of the -san, -kun, -chan and other honorifics. They really can help you understand on how the relationship of two people really stand. The loss of honorifics after a name would probably mean that they might have been pretty close to each other.

To tell you honestly guys, I really need your feedbacks/comments. In short, I need your reviews. Reviews do really help me a lot. I am a quitter type of person, wherein I stop if I don't find it something as worth of my effort. So the more reviews, the more motivated I become, and at the same time, I'd be able to finish the whole story. Help me guys to finish this fiction. Also, please no flames.

(1)- In ancient Greek history, Athenians were the Greeks that were well-educated while the Spartans were the barbaric Greeks, since they were the militaristic type of individuals.

(2)- Hachiko is a dog of a certain Japanese before the 2nd World War erupted. This dog has been very loyal to a certain Japanese individual, wherein Hachiko waits for the man in a train station. With respect to the dog's loyalty, a sculpture of Hachiko was made and placed in Shibuya-ku, which has the busiest intersection in the world.

(3)- Well, I think of Justin T in here.

(4)- There's this certain belief that if you really did sweat a lot and didn't change your clothes after, you'd get pneumonia.

(5)- If you think that Minato-ku was something based on Yondaime Hokage, well, you're wrong. In Tokyo, there is a place named Minato-ku, wherein Tokyo Tower can also be located. There's also another Minato-ku in Osaka.

(6)- I've made them up. Akatsuki, if you separate them would mean red (aka) and moon (tsuki). Dante Alighieri is the author of Inferno.

(7)- Umibouzu to Yamabouzu. Its so lame of me.

(8)- Another mixing of those, nonsense things. It was originally Chome Chome by Otsuu-chan in Gintama, if I'm right.


End file.
